


Happenstance

by PrinceGanymede



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I can't believe how fluffy I am, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-game, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGanymede/pseuds/PrinceGanymede
Summary: The years between Noctis and Prompto starting high school and the scenes from Brotherhood are a blank slate, except that we know Gladiolus earns his vertical face scar from a drunk at a bar two years prior to our Boyband Roadtrip Simulator.a.k.a. I wanted to fill in the blanks while also fueling my endless Promptio thirst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent five years and an English degree to finally have the nerve to start posting something I've written on a public forum. Needless to say, I'm terrified.
> 
> I'm super gay and have a lot of feelings about all four of these boys. Take for granted that I ship each of them with each other in any pairing, but to make things more concise this is primarily a Promptio fic. 
> 
> This is all to take place before/during/after the events that cause Gladio's first facial scar and the relationship that forms between he and Prompto ;w; I really wanted to take on my ideas of the events that happened in those missing years and delve a little into how Prompto came to be a part of Noctis' personal Crownsguard. 
> 
> I won't say much more but I hope readers enjoy and if you like this chapter please feel free to comment with anything you have to say! ;3;

 

It wasn’t a coincidence that Prompto Argentum became a driving force and consistent view in Gladiolus Amicitia’s life. Gladio’s entire life had been devoted to his position as Crownsguard and his vow to his future king, training for it day in and day out, and working to become the sword and shield a true king of Lucis deserved and needed.

 

With that being said, the bouncy blonde parasite that has latched himself onto the prince for what seems like the infinite future, wasn’t part of the deal.

 

The two years since high school graduation for the prince have been filled with double, if not triple, the amount of training with Gladio that he previously would partake in daily, only to be followed by Ignis’ relentless persistence that Noctis keep up with and study for upcoming court meetings. Allowing the prince to stay at his private apartment only meant a heavier influence to partake in court anywhere he could while on site. Even so, it doesn’t pass Gladio’s gaze when Ignis meets Noctis after their session, paperwork in one hand, his other gently grazing the prince’s nape, voice low and softly coaxing. Tension is an old friend to Noctis’ young body, but Gladio doesn’t look over how easily Ignis’ presence eases the prince. Before he can linger on it too long, Ignis is walking in Gladio’s direction, pointed Gurangatch boots clacking with every step on the marble training room floor. Gladio attempts to be wiping the sweat clean off his body with his towel, as if he weren’t just watching his two closest companions having an intimate moment in the same room as him.

 

“It seems there is a break in his highness’ schedule today, would you by chance like to join us for lunch at the apartment,” Ignis’ questions always seem to be pointed commands in the form of a question in an attempt to be polite. Privately, Ignis sports a friendlier tone with Gladio, but within the palace he takes every extra step to ensure a proper image. Just the same, Gladio saves any roughhousing and backhanded quips at Noctis for times not shared under the king’s roof.

 

In lieu of an articulated answer, Gladio merely grunts in approval as he’s sliding his black tank back on, adorned with the Crownsguard logo. He shakes his hair back into place and folds his training clothes neatly on the bench beside him.

 

Noctis, from the other end of the vaulted training room, speaks up from looking at his phone loud enough for them to hear, “Prom’s coming. He’s waiting outside.”

 

Prom. Without even having to consciously think of it, Gladio knows Noctis means Prompto. Prompto Argentum. When Noctis first started high school he had seen mere glimpses of the thin bubbly boy. Back then Gladio only needed to be there for Noctis within the citadel or on royal excursions. Otherwise, one would be in classes while the other trained on the palace grounds.

 

Nowadays, with a full time prince sitting job, it seems that Gladio has not been able to go a single day without seeing the sparkling ray of pure sunshine that is Prompto Argentum. Gladio swears that if the spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose weren’t there to tone down his shine that he would need sunglasses each time he entered a room.

 

In the last two years his association with Prompto has quickly turned from unknown territory to necessary daily intake. Even though Noctis could call Gladio and Ignis his closest friends and companions, it still stood that they had become so not by initial choice. Noctis greatly enjoyed Prompto’s company the last couple of years and without a duty to be there, Prompto was the prince’s only real friend by choice. Early on, Noctis had shared a private moment with Gladio to coax him to be a little nicer to the kid, not only because he was the ‘Crown Prince of Lucis’ best friend’ but because he had nowhere really to go and as far as Noctis knew, no family to go to.

 

Gladio attempted to conjure such feelings and came up blank. From his earliest memory, he’d had a daily schedule and a place to be, and even after that, a family to go to both in the palace and inside the Amicitia manor. Decidedly, he folded his arms and demanded of the prince that he invite Prompto wherever and whenever he see fit. Noctis shrugged and looked back at his phone, but Gladio still caught the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile before he resumed tapping his fingers.

 

Gladio knew Noctis could see more than he let on. Never one to push a subject or force a talk out of someone, his body language was often enough to tell Gladio that he saw his affections for Prompto, as much as he himself tried to push it out of his own earshot. Gladio had a known purpose and goal in life: to protect his future king. Not that affections couldn’t be acted upon, but Gladio knew such things would always end with one having to come before the other. Even with the empire away from the city and the wall to keep Insomnia protected, he knew that the very real possibility of a threat towards the crown was always near; why else would he have spent twenty one years of his life to be where he is now. In the event of any danger, he would always have to put Noctis first before anyone, even himself.

 

And so when a certain punky chocobo-butt haired blonde stringbean waltzed into all their lives, Gladio felt his resolve crumbling at the foundation. Gladio wondered if they boy knew his smile could light the darkest of rooms, or that his laugh was so contagious that he himself couldn’t help but soften his facial features just at the sound. He’d be lying to himself and the crown if he said he hadn’t fancied the idea of kissing every freckle on his face and wanting to see that light shine just for him. He was beautiful, strikingly so. Ignis and Noctis had their own qualities that no one could contest, but Prompto held a raw soft beauty that Gladio knew he didn’t see in himself.

 

Noctis had once disclosed to Gladio that Prompto had been overweight upon their initial meeting, and by the time he had finally introduced himself to Noctis at the beginning of high school that he had completely lost all the weight, but Noctis never told Prompto he had known. The Prompto Gladio met and has come to know is all lean and muscle, taut at every edge; signs of having to work for the figure, not unlike himself. His jawline slim and sharp, his shoulders wider than his hips, his arms show definition not unseen by Gladio in the tank tops and sleeveless vests he continually sports. He’s not a short boy, but next to Gladio he looks positively miniscule. Gladio supposes that given the chance, he could lift him easily with just one arm.

 

Even if on duty, it was only natural that Gladio became closely acquainted with Prompto Argentum over the few years they had started seeing one another on a near daily basis. If Noctis wasn’t within the citadel or on royal affair business, the energetic bright eyed blonde was there to be with prince on command. Away from the eyes of the population, the group of the four of them became acquaintances, and Gladio supposes, his best friends.

 

Just as Ignis and Noctis had seemed to grow closer than Gladio’s own relationship with the prince, he had seen his own affections towards Prompto grow with time too. Against all that duty told him, he never missed himself directing his gaze towards the blonde when he entered the room, or smiling along with him when he released a genuine twinkly laugh. He was known to be physically close to Noctis, but he caught himself wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders from time to time, or ruffling his hair against the shorter boy’s complaints. On an occasion, Prompto will fall asleep on the floor watching a movie with Noctis in his apartment and Gladio will take it upon himself to carry them both to bed gently and without waking. It’s moment like then, Prompto’s smaller form nestled into the warmth of Gladio’s body, light breaths dusting his collarbone, that he really could feel himself losing sight.

 

“Well come on then, we shan’t keep him waiting,” Ignis says, snapping Gladio out of his thoughts instantly, turning on his heel towards the large gilded entrance of the training room.

 

Gladio finishes packing his training bag and jogs to catch up at the door with Ignis and Noctis.

****

Prompto had just finished a round of King’s Knight on his phone, leaning on a cement pillar of the palace’s outer wall when he heard the recognizable hum of a high-end engine come near. Within seconds of catching the sound, the front gates open to let one of Noctis’ sleek black sport cars roll through.

 

Before Ignis could even roll the window down, Prompto was already waving excitedly and striding his way towards the car. Seeing Noctis had taken shotgun this round, Prompto went ahead and opened the back door and slid in. No matter how many times he got to ride in one of these luxury vehicles in the last few years he always had to take in his surroundings, feeling a little out of place. Encrusted insignias on the back of the front seats, tinted windows, wood detailing in every feature; he figured a car this nice would be better than any place he’d ever be able to live in.

 

As usual, Gladio had taken his signature back seat with the most legroom. Prompto settles in and turns to smile at the larger man in greeting as Noctis turns around in the front seat.

 

“Hey Prom, Specs is gonna let me have an off day, any objections to pizza?” Noctis asks with a grin; Ignis slanting his eyes in the rearview mirror at Prompto.

 

Prompto makes eye contact with Ignis and lets out a chuckle, “I don’t know, man, I think a salad could do it for me. What about you, Gladio?”

 

Gladio nods with a sly grin, “three against one, Noct.”

Noctis’ groans with an added pout and Gladio doesn’t stifle his slight laugh, “careful Noct, or Iggy’s gonna saute your next meal in Chocobo piss.”

 

Noctis turns to brood out the window and Gladio doesn’t miss the upturn in Ignis’ smile. Gladio turns to Prompto and catches him at the end of a laugh, eyes closed and haphazardly covering his mouth with his hand. Just at the sight he can feel himself soften, and when Prompto opens his eyes he flashes Gladio a toothy grin. It’s moments like this one where Gladio can feel, for just a handful of mere seconds, that he forgets his place and it’s all Prompto. Even with Noctis sitting three feet in front of him everything turns to blonde hair and freckles and he feels a trickling melting sensation throughout his body.

 

Noctis and Ignis keep up some banter in the front of the vehicle and Gladio stays quiet to watch as Prompto pulls out his camera to flick through his endless photo collection. He can’t see the back of the camera screen, but prefers the profile view of Prompto he has currently. His hair shimmers in the afternoon light as it bounces with the car movements and as he scrolls through his camera Gladio can see a smile in his lips at some of the shots.

 

Before he can look away, Prompto’s eyes are where Gladio was watching the side of his face,“Gladio, I took some photos this morning near the outskirts of the city I think you might like, d’ya wanna see?” he asks, a sparkle in his soft blue eyes and his camera in his hands, expectant.

 

Before Gladio can answer yes, Ignis is pulling into the apartment lot and putting the car in park. He gently puts his hand on Prompto’s knee, “I’d love to after some grub, Prom”

 

He doesn’t miss the light blush across Prompto’s face at the mention of his own name and catches himself staring a moment too long when Noctis knocks his knuckle on the window with a muffled, “hurry up you two I’m starving,” from outside the door. Gladio grunts and opens the door to walk next to the impatient prince and Ignis.

 

Prompto takes a moment longer, still relishing in the warmth Gladio’s hand left behind on his knee even after parting.

 

“Prompto, you coming?” Noctis shouts from across the lot.

 

Blushing at the realization that he hadn’t left the car yet, he stumbles out stuttering, “B...be there in a jiffy!”

 

****

The pizza Ignis ended up creating was delicious as it was large enough for four adult men to devour. Unlike the other two, Prompto was always eager to assist Ignis with clean-up duty without having to be asked. Ignis didn’t look past cooking and cleaning as more than included in his job description, but the help was always much appreciated. Not that he would ever ask Noctis to do so, being the crown prince, but Ignis still clung on to the small hope that someday he would follow Prompto’s lead on the front.

 

“Ignis how did you become so fluent in cooking?” Prompto asks, drying a plate in hand, “I mean, I’ve tried a thing or two, but I can’t say that I can do much more than prep a serving of cup noodle.”

 

Ignis perks an eyebrow but doesn’t disagree with the statement, “well, I suppose it happened for myself much the same way it did for you with your photography.”

 

Prompto’s face shows a blatant look of contemplation and confusion, worry line forming in the middle of his brow, not looking away from his task.

 

Ignis turns his body to face the blonde fully, taking a moment to let him think longer until he continues, “Practice, and a bit of determination, is the only way to success in any avocation, Prompto. I know you understand this, I’ve seen your work. Aside from the endless selfies, I think anyone could agree that you have more than just what some may call ‘talent’.”

 

Prompto focuses on the fact that Ignis just complimented his photography and finds himself at a loss for words. No one had ever done so, let alone inform him that they had seen the vast portion of his portfolio. Before his brain can reach back to ground control, Ignis’ finger is hooked under his chin, bringing Prompto’s eyes up to his own, “I do believe someone else had said they’d like to relish in your new work.”

 

Prompto’s eyes shift away from ignis’ in searching, head still turned to face the other man’s in his touch, and sees Noctis and Gladio on the couch, both leaning forward in concentration and gritted teeth while they battle it out with controllers in hand against one another in Noct’s newest Justice Monsters spinoff. The kitchen and living room are open concept, but the distance is enough to cut off the conversations being had between each pairing.

 

“Oh,” he breathes out, eyes burning into the back of Gladio’s head as he watches him shove Noct playfully, “I, uhm, i forgot,” he didn’t forget, “it’s alright, it really wasn’t very important,” his voice drifts off to a whisper towards the end of his statement and his eyes slowly make their way back to Ignis’.

 

“Importance,” Ignis slants his eyes slightly, keeping steady eye contact, “is subjective.”

 

With that, Ignis lets his hand fall and returns to continue wiping down the counter. Without having to look, he knows Prompto has stalled his plate drying to watch Gladio in the room before them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!! ;3; Thank you to everyone who read/bookmarked/subscribed/left kudos!!! I never meant for this to take so long but as I get closer and closer to /actually/ making this an explicit fic I def need to practice a bit more smut writing aha;;;; but I hope to have more regular updates with this along with some one-shots on the side and at least one more longer fic idea in the works!! 
> 
> If you have anything to say please feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to know how this is reading for others!
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy!!

Prompto gave a conscious effort to try his best to not think of the possibilities a crush could bring into his life, let alone one to his best friend’s, and the crown prince of Lucis’, personal shield. Gladiolus Amicitia was a hulk of a man; given the right lighting, he could be mistaken for a flawless stone sculpture. Prompto swore he ate testosterone for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and never skipped a meal. 

 

When they had first met sometime early in Prompto and Noctis’ first year of high school, after Prompto had been given the ‘ok’ to be allowed inside Noctis’ private quarters, Gladiolus Amicitia was already twice the size Prompto was; where Prompto had become lean, Gladiolus had become muscle. Back then he still cropped his hair and dressed formal for most occasions, but even under uniform there was no mistaking that Gladio had spent his life training for his position, and was built for it in every sense of the job description. Prompto could tell Gladio and Noctis shared a relationship deeper than his own with the prince, although much the same, but it had taken a few months for Gladio to lose the bodyguard routine when they all shared private time together. Even Ignis warmed up to Prompto’s presence quicker than the coaxing Noctis did to get Gladio to loosen up when they were all alone. Soon enough, the four of them became close, and without warning, Prompto soon felt a warmth under his skin each time he would catch Gladio smiling back at him or laughing along with his jokes or just admiring him in his conversations with the other two. Without a doubt, Gladiolus Amicitia was the most handsome bachelor in the royal court, and Prompto told himself from the start that his scrawny freckled backside would never be anywhere near his radar. 

 

Now, at twenty one years old and built to crush a man his own size’s skull with one hand, Gladiolus Amicitia was every definition of Prompto’s worst fear. 

 

He constantly reminded himself that such an Adonis of a man would never have even given him the time of day for a ‘thank you’ for opening a door had it not been for Noctis’ say. To Prompto, Gladiolus was never in his company by choice, but for his duty to his prince first, foremost, and always. His duty, however, required that he be present near always with Noctis given that he no longer was in school and working to enter his role as prince. What Prompto had done to be tested day in and day out for merely wanting to spend time with his best friend was beyond him and some cruel punishment handed from the gods themselves.

 

This particular morning, Prompto headed out on his usual morning routine of an early run about three miles out of his apartment and back before Noctis even had the chance to get his tired ass out of bed to text Prompto and begin his day. For years now Prompto had kept up his morning routine, determined to have his childhood weight off and keep it off. He was proud of himself for how far he’d come and how naturally running such a decent distance daily came to him after all this time. The scars and marks of his past would never leave his skin completely, but he tried his best to not let them reach the forefront of his mind. Anyways, he assumed, who would even ever see them if no one had yet still. Lacing his running shoes and adjusting his small backpack, he headed out the door, not looking back to say goodbye to anyone.

 

Where when he first began in middle school he only used a track, he now liked to take his runs as an opportunity to see more of the city and bring his beloved camera along. Prompto didn’t live anywhere worthy of what he saw near daily around Noctis’ residences, but living so far from the center of Insomnia offered closer distance to a bit more rural areas. More often than not, he chose a nearby park where Prompto got a fresh start to his day meeting and taking photos of all the excited dogs others brought. 

 

Taking a break on one of the park benches, Prompto scanned his camera around, zooming in close on all the happy dogs; watching one nearly drag its owner off their feet while chuckling to himself. Still looking through the viewfinder, he scanned across to his right until his view was completely obscured by bare tanned skin covered in black inkings. Making a frightened squeak and nearly dropping his camera, he knew before even making eye contact who the owner of the tattoos was.

 

“Like what you see?” Gladio asked, smirk skirting his lips.

 

Gulping and gripping his camera for dear life, Prompto moved his eyes to the left and right around Gladio, refusing to make eye contact, “I...h….hey Gl..Gladio uhm...wh...I..,” another inhale and heavy gulping sound, “what are...why are you….good morning?”

 

Gladio smiled, watching Prompto fumble and trip over his own words and let out a slight chuckle as he went to take a seat next to the blushing blonde. “Good morning to you too. To answer your half finished question, I’m getting my morning run in before prince charmless decides to grace us with his consciousness.”

 

Prompto calmed down his initial nerves to look at Gladio, not missing the arm he had draped on the bench behind Prompto’s form, “oh, uh, me too, I mean, before I sat to take a break. I like to see the dogs people bring since I...can’t afford to have my own...I mean, once I kind of had…,” he trailed off, “uhm, nevermind. But i like to see all the different kinds! And the ones people bring are usually real nice!” As he spoke he veered away from Gladio’s form, watching some of the people around the park enjoy their morning but when his gaze returned to Gladio he was still watching Prompto, small smile on his lips and eyes focused on his face. Prompto felt his face warm without missing a beat, “uhm, Gladio why are….this is a way’s away from the Citadel don’t you live closer to there?” eyes cast down, fingers fussing with his camera in hand.

 

Gladio made a gruff sound in confirmation, “I like to run quite a distance.”

 

“Gladio that’s….that’s at least seven miles there and back.”

 

“Eight and three quarters, actually,” he said as he rose from the bench, beginning to stretch his arms across his body.

 

If the gods had any pity on Prompto they would have struck him down right then, ending his life on a high note. To say Gladiolus Amicitia was a well oiled machine of a man would be an understatement. Even when he wore more clothing it wasn’t a secret how well built the man was, let alone on full display a mere two feet away from Prompto’s wandering eyes as they spoke. Gladiolus Amicitia was complete muscle and then some. The lines his body formed were rigid, devoted to years of practice and currently close enough to Prompto that he could reach out to touch them. It could probably go without saying that everyone inside Insomnia had a steamy thought or two devoted to Gladiolus, but Prompto sat as a king in that throne. The past few years had left nothing to the imagination and the closer Gladio got to being around the group of four, the less clothes he felt necessary to wear. How Prompto managed to even hold himself together then was a miracle in of itself, but now, watching the number one star in all of Prompto’s wettest dreams, and one of his best friends, stretch and bend every piece of his open form to contort and stretch the eagle inkings across his arms and back, was a true test of Prompto’s strength. Gods, he wanted to take photos instead of just committing the moment to memory. 

 

“-for you?” was all Prompto caught of Gladio’s question when he realized he had been staring and daydreaming. “Prompt?”

 

“Uh! Sorry I….what was your question,” attempting to hide his flushed face he began putting his camera back in his bag hurriedly and swinging the bag on his back as he stood.

 

“How far is the run for you?” 

 

“Oh! Only about three miles! I don’t think I’d ever be able to make a distance like you can,” he finished with a nervous laugh.

 

Gladio nodded, looking away in contemplation for a moment, “would you mind if I tagged along? We could have Ignis pick us up together, I’m sure Noct is due to fall out of bed soon.”

 

Prompto had heard the question, but his brain replayed it over and over until Gladio looked back to him, “Prom?”

 

“You mean. You mean at my….house..,” Prompto figured if any more blood rushed to his face that he’d not have any left for the rest of his body.

 

“If not it’s really ok, I just figured-”

 

“That’s totally fine!” he blurted out, cutting Gladio off. He wished he could smack himself, or that a pit would open up and swallow him whole.

 

Gladio chuckled, “alright then, lead the way, Chocobo Butt.”

 

“My hair doesn’t look like a Chocobo butt!” he yelled as he started running, hoping to get in front of Gladio before he could see the smile lighting his face.

 

\----

 

“Listen, it’s nothing much and certainly not Noct’s apartment so….don’t judge too hard, ok?” Prompto bashedly said, pulling out his key.

 

“Prom I’m not gonna laugh at where you live. Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t just moved into Noct’s apartment yet anyways,” Prompto could feel Gladio right behind him while he fumbled fitting the key into the lock with shaking hands. Gods, he hadn’t felt this nervous since he finally introduced himself to Noctis those years ago.

 

“Prom. Prompto,” Gladio lightly placed a hand on Prompto’s hip, not missing the jump and sharp inhale the other man made, “Prom, relax. It’s just me.”

 

“Right, just….you,” Prompto figured anyone else in the entire city of Insomnia would have been easier to let into his own house than the one man currently in close proximity to himself. With a final slide and click he finally unlocked his door and nearly swung it into the wall attempting to take the fastest step inside that he could. 

 

Setting his things on the kitchen counter he softly spoke in Gladio’s direction, “here’s home. You can...you can make yourself comfortable. Is it ok if I shower before Ignis gets here?”

 

Gladio took a quick sweep of the area; small connected kitchen to a tiny living space, and two doors in the hall that he assumed were a bathroom and bedroom. Small, but cozy. Other than the boots at the front door and the photos pinned around the area, there showed little signs of anyone living in the space. Gladio supposed Prompto really didn’t spend much time outside of his own, Noct’s, and Iggy’s company instead of in here. “Cozy,” he grinned in Prompto’s direction, “and of course, this is your place after all.”

 

Gladio wondered if Prompto’s face was ever going to go back to its normal color. Since he approached him at the park the red tint hadn’t subsided.

 

He nodded quick and spun on his heel to go into what Gladio assumed was his bedroom and quickly paused in the hallway between the bath when he appeared again, “help yourself to the fridge if you’d like! I’ll be quick I promise!” then ducked into the bathroom.

 

Gladio watched the door for a moment with a smile until he heard the water start and turned to walk into the kitchen area. He opened the fridge, not looking to take any of Prompto’s food but rather just out of curiosity. The inside only showed the bare essentials, and on closer inspection he could see that near everything was expired anyways. Taking note, he’d plan to drop some groceries off later that week. Even if he didn’t spend much time in the place it was a good idea to at least be prepared. 

 

Closing the fridge, Gladio looked through the many photos Prompto had on the front of the device. He safely assumed they had all been taken by Prompto himself; landscapes, cityscapes, a few selfies, a bunch of Noctis, a few of Ignis inside Noct’s apartment, and, to his surprise, quite of a few of himself too. Most were without him watching the camera, looking off somewhere else. 

 

Gladio hadn’t given too much thought about what Prompto’s possible feelings towards himself were. He had watched him (attempt to) flirt with plenty of women, but as far as he knew he hadn’t had any serious relationships ever or recently. Not that it was any of his business, but spending all of his free time with the three of them didn’t leave much unsaid. As open as Prompto came off to be, Gladio supposed those types of things aren’t something just anyone opens up about on a whim. At first, he had assumed Prompto and Noctis had a private fling, but figures something changed along the way when he began to notice that Ignis wasn’t being so secretive about his feelings for Noct any longer. Gladio at first thought Prompto’s nervousness and flustered outbursts were just part of his personality, but didn’t miss that he never seemed to express such tendencies around Ignis like he did to himself. Wishful thinking, he thought. 

 

Hearing the water turn off, he brought himself back to where he was, remembering that he hadn’t shot Ignis a text about picking them up from Prompto’s place.

 

_ 10:47am To: Ignis _

_ Can you pick me and Prom up from his place? Met up while out running. Want breakfast? _

 

Pressing send, he placed his phone back in his running shorts as Prompto emerged from the bathroom shaking a towel in his hair and a red tank top tucked into his pants. Pulling the towel down, Gladio swore he saw what an angel looked like for the first time. Hair halfway dry and floating around his face with the still morning sun reaching around the apartment and a contented smile in Gladio’s direction; Gladio felt like he was the one blushing now. 

 

Rounding the kitchen counter, and past Gladio he grabbed a cup from the cabinet to fill with water, “mm love a good shower. Are you thirsty, Gladio?”

 

Gladio took a step forward, the small kitchen not allowing much space between them in the first place, “yeah. Oh, uh, Yeah that’d be nice.”

 

Prompto turned, glasses of water in hand, surprise on his face at Gladio’s sudden close proximity from before. Softly he gathered his courage, “H...here you go big guy. Did you...uhm, did you text Iggy?”

 

Gladio thanked him and placed his glass on the counter beside them and took another step towards Prompto, “I did. He should probably be here soon. Was thinking we could all get breakfast.”

 

If Prompto swallowed he was sure he would choke on his tongue. Mind racing a mile a minute, everything around him was screaming Gladio’s name and he dare not tear his eyes away from the man, his crush of a lifetime, the beautiful and stunning Gladiolus Amicitia, Insomnia’s number one hunk, and the man currently shirtless and nearly pressed up against him in his own kitchen. With little more than an unbecoming squeak sound Prompto barely managed a, “Gladio?”

 

Gladio’s hand reached up towards Prompto’s head and Prompto knew he made a shaky exhale he didn’t know he was holding until then. Gladio gently ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair. Still damp, but soft to the touch. “Prom,” he did it again, but stopped to run a thumb over Prompto’s cheekbone. Was this too much? Prompto looked no different than a frightened chocobo, eyes wide and mouth parted. Before he could second guess himself, Gladio looked him in the eyes, hands continuing their soft caresses, “Prom, can I ask you something?”

 

Just when he thought he may have had the wrong idea, that perhaps Prompto didn’t feel an ounce the same way that he did; just when he was about to retract his hand away, to apologize and forget it happened, Prompto leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming a sound for Gladio to continue. 

 

Gladio watched him for a moment, mesmerized. Gladio had known many beautiful people in his life; growing up inside a palace has that effect on a person, and Gladio considered himself quite a looker too at this age, but Prompto was different from all of that. Especially in this moment, fresh from the shower, the morning light gleaming across him through the kitchen window. He was breathtaking. Gladio’s breath hitched, watching his eyelashes flicker in the sunlight, wanting to count every freckle. This close, closer than he had ever been to him, he could see all of them in their natural beauty. Given the chance, he’d count them forever. He brushed his thumb over the splayed expanse of freckled skin once more before starting, “I...Prom I need to know.”

 

“Hrm?” Prompto sounded, still leaning to the touch, now soft blue eyes focused on Gladio’s amber ones. 

 

“Do...do you-” before he could finish, his phone sounded, making the both of them near jump out of their skins and apart from one another. Coughing to ease himself, Gladio grabbed the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was a call from Ignis.

 

“I’m outside,” Spoke Ignis before Gladio could even answer, “and you had better have a shirt on.”

 

“Not unless you brought me one. We’ll be right out.”

 

Before hanging up the call he heard Ignis sigh and he let out a chuckle. Replacing his phone, he finally turned to look at Prompto, face a dark red and eyes fixated somewhere on the floor.

 

Without a second thought, Gladio approached him close again, grabbing his attention from his thoughts and placing his hand back where it was previously. Prompto opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Without warning, Gladio leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Prompto’s lips. Prompto felt himself melt. If he had hardwood floors he would have seeped right through the boards. Before he could even place a hand on Gladio’s bicep it was over and he leaned back away to look Prompto in the eye. 

  
Gladio swore he saw a twinge of a pouty lip on the blonde and kissed his forehead before speaking, “let’s go before Iggy makes breakfast out of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took so much longer than expected so i gift you with plot AND some smut! We're finally moving somewhere with this story instead of it just being me puking fluffy banter on the screen;;;;;;
> 
> Still no beta we die like men

“You know, it’s unnatural to be that good at this.” 

 

Prompto aimed again, not looking to Noctis, “I’ve got plenty of talents. You’re just always asleep to see the rest of them.” He throws the next dart; another bullseye.

 

“I’m sure. I’m assuming remembering to zip your fly isn’t one of your ‘many talents’.”

 

Prompto flushed, dropping the next dart and stammered out what was meant to be a retort while checking his crotch. Noctis lets out a loud snicker and clapped Prompto on the shoulder, “Messin’ with you blondie. Had to get back at you somehow for being better than me at this.”

 

With his face still beet red, Prompto let out an exasperated huff, blowing his long side bang outward with the exhale. “So much for Prince Charming. More like Prince Charmless.”

 

“Prince Charmless. I like that one. Might have to start using that more often,” Gladiolus piped up from the couch, eyes downcast at the book in his hands.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” the crease in Noctis’ brow returned and Prompto let out a light giggle.

 

“Until I can get a vegetable in your diet I may start using it myself,” Ignis quipped from the other end of the couch, loomed over an array of paperwork on the coffee table. 

 

Prompto made his way over to the living room, dropping himself between Gladio and Ignis with a bounce. Noctis continued his mission to be any good at darts alone to the side, missing the center with every toss and becoming more exasperated by the minute. Noticing he was the only one not currently engaged in his own task, Prompto let his eyes wander to what Gladio was reading, not realizing he began to invade the larger man’s space, hair reaching into his peripheral view.

 

Gladiolus reached an arm out and around the back of the couch, drawing Prompto closer under his wing. “If you keep reading under my chin like that you’re gonna spoil the story for yourself y’know.”

 

Prompto’s cheeks tinted and he ducked his head in lieu of a response, leaning further into Gladio’s side. Gladio shifted to turn to the next page and nestled Prompto close, lightly tracing circles with his thumb on Prompto’s bicep. 

 

It’d been a little over a week since their encounter together in Prompto’s apartment. At first Prompto hadn’t known how to act in front of the other two; unsure of Noctis’ reaction or acceptance of the idea of his own best friend and shield taking the steps towards a closer relationship, but within a day Noct had picked up on the tension and anxiety practically seeping through Prompto’s pores whenever Gladio was close and nonchalantly mentioned, “I started to think you two would never actually do anything,” over dinner that same day. Ignis, the bastard, added, “glad I got the right park.” They snickered to each other over their food and Prompto swore if any more blood went to his face he wouldn’t have any left for the rest of him. 

 

Without looking up from his plate Prompto had questioned Gladio about how long he had felt the way he did and the larger man merely shrugged, saying he had talked it over with Iggy a few times in the last year or so. The only person Prompto had even mentioned such feelings to was Noctis and when he made eye contact with the prince across the table he shook his head, “I only said it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Prompto put his face in his hands, embarrassed out of his mind and appetite nonexistent, “am I that easy to read?” Gladio had risen with his plate in hand, stopping behind Prompto’s chair to place a chaste kiss to the top of his head, “fortunately for me, yes.” 

 

Even if still relatively private and in the confines of his only two other best friends, displaying any amount of public affection was definitely something Prompto was taking some time to adjust to. Even now, just having Gladio’s arm across him was enough to set his heart rate higher than necessary. They hadn’t done much more than a few kisses here and there and a couch nap or two and Gladio had started joining him regularly for his morning runs, staying to share breakfast a few times back at Prompto’s apartment afterwards. With each passing day Prompto felt himself wanting to be closer to Gladio than they had been now that their feelings were known, but hadn’t a clue how to act on them. For now he settled comfortably to the gentle closeness Gladio had been exuding.

 

Sending a final dart into the board and missing his mark for the last time that day, Noctis spoke up on his way to sit on the couch’s armrest beside Ignis, “Prom I have a question.”

 

Feeling his anxiety teeter on the brink of overdrive by the ambiguous question, Prompto made contact with Noctis’ gaze, “uh, shoot?”

 

Ignis sat back into the couch, seeming expectant, as if he knew what this conversation was already about. As if he could feel Prompto’s instant uncertainty, Gladio closed his book and slid his arm to wrap behind Prompto’s waist, tightening his grip there. 

 

“Relax, it’s just an inquiry,” Noctis, observant and relaxed as ever, “have you given any thought about what you….well what are your plans, I guess? For the near future, that is.” His gaze shifted to Ignis, looking for support.

 

“Prompto, it’s been two years since yours and Noct’s graduation. Have you decided what you’d like for your future? As in higher education or vocational training, or even pursuing photography?” 

 

“My….well, I…..” he drifted off, thinking about the question. His future? Not that he hadn’t thought about it from time to time but he supposes he hadn’t quite found what would spark his interest. Prompto was smart as a whip with technology, always tinkering and fixing up what he could, but he hadn’t pursued any possible outcome with the skill. His photography hobby was also just that - a hobby. As much as he would dream of making it a professional skill, he certainly didn’t have the kind of money needed to buy equipment for such a thing. His one camera could only get him so far and he had worked ages for save up for even that. He hadn’t needed a day job in some time; during high school Noctis had found out about Prompto’s living situation and income and made an immediate waltz into his father’s office to demand that half his own monthly allowance be parted to Prompto for groceries and necessities. After graduation he had begun to spend nearly every day or night available with the boys that he didn’t really even need that anymore, basically becoming a roommate to Noctis. The idea of leaving his apartment completely hadn’t eluded him but he didn’t want to be pushy on Noct for the idea. 

 

“I suppose I….I don’t know really. I certainly don’t have the money for a higher education, welfare only went through high school and I...well i can’t say that I possess any special skills? I kind of...assumed soon i would just have to find a day job and go from there?” He wasn’t sure where the question was coming from, “Am I...have I been around too often? Do i need to back off? I’m sorry if I’ve overstayed my welcome, I just...I thought…” thought what? That he belonged here, amongst a someday king and two of the most talented people in Eos? Maybe assuming he could blend in with the three had been too much. Maybe he had overlooked himself and didn’t think to ask if Noctis even wanted him here as much as he was. He could feel his voice waver, tears threatening to boil over the edge as he rose from the couch and away from Gladio’s touch.

 

“Prom, no, no, I-” Noctis rose off the side of the couch, quickly circling the expanse of the coffee table to stop Prompto with a light touch to his arm, “sorry, gods no, Prom you’re my best friend. My absolute best friend. You’ve been around because I want you around. I was only asking because I, well I wanted to ask if you’d ever consider becoming part of my personal guard. I wanted to wait awhile to ask, to see if you had any other plans for yourself. If I’d seen you show interest in another walk of life I wanted to be sure you had the chance to take it without me clouding your decision.” Noctis raised a hand, swiping away the tear that had begun to roll down Prompto’s freckled cheek, “you see it’s...it’s a huge decision Prom. A lifelong one. And not something offered to many. I...I know I would do anything for you, but the biggest part of this job is knowing that you would do the same for me. It’s-”

 

“It’s a life contract, Prompto,” Ignis spoke up, “to us, Noctis will always come first, no matter what, without reason. This isn’t something you have to decide now, but we thought it might be wise to at least bring it up to let you think on the matter. Fairly soon Noctis will have to start partaking more in royal affairs and that means more time away from here and more time away from the circle of those we can trust without question. I believe it’s been enough time that we can assume that you trust Noctis, and us, with your well-being, but the question is can we trust you to give your life for his, given the need.”

 

Ignis’ stare was stone, but not uncaring. Prompto wasn’t ignorant to the meaning of his and Gladio’s jobs, but living as they had until now hadn’t caused for alarm or a need to act on their positions. Him, in the same position? He had never even fathomed being held on par with Ignis or Gladiolus. Noctis was his best friend; his first and only friend until he became more acquainted with the other two men. “But I...I’ve never even held a weapon they way you do. How would I...I mean the word  _ guard  _ is in the title I don’t have lifelong training for that like you guys…”

 

Gladiolus had been quiet until now, sitting on the edge of the couch and watching Prompto’s every move, “a minor issue, really. If you actually decide on this we would start you in a training regimen right away; find something that suits you and work with it. It’ll take time, but at the very least you have a solid workout and diet to get started. Self discipline like that makes learning weaponry a step easier. Preferably you would work with myself, but I..we can set you up with whomever you’d like,” Gladio’s gaze was uncertain and pleading. 

 

“I-” Prompto looked from one set of eyes to the next and back again, trying to gather his thoughts. Noctis was still in front of him, light touch to his arm, comforting.

 

“Not to mention you would get your own living quarters and arrangements inside the citadel like Gladio and myself,” Ignis noted.

 

“Don’t answer now. Just...give it some thought, ok? This isn’t a light matter but I...know that I want you there, Prom. I want you to be there with me, with...us,” Noct exhales, eyes downcast, “the transition to king isn’t going to be an easy road but I know...I know I want you there with me, but this has to be your decision. Asking someone for this...asking you for this, it’s selfish, but necessary,” Noct’s face tinted slightly, “you’re the first person I’ve asked such a thing of.”

 

Prompto took Noctis in for a tight hug, arms wrapped around the prince’s shoulders, “Just..give me tonight to think about it, Noct.”

 

****

“Gladio, you don’t have to walk me all the way home. It’s late and you have a long ways back.”

 

“I want to,” Gladio says pointedly, showing no sign of backing down.

 

Prompto sighed on an exhale and continued his trek home. He knew he wasn’t hiding the signs of deep thought and contemplation and could feel the crease between his brows. Unlike their usual time together as of late, Prompto remained silent and apart from Gladio. Gladio didn’t mind, knowing the blonde needed some space for the moment. They were only a few blocks away from Prompto’s place, letting the younger set the pace as they walked.

 

When they arrived at Prompto’s door Gladio spoke up before Prompto could dismiss him goodnight, “If I could, I’d like to talk to you. Inside...if that’s ok.”

 

“Oh. yeah. Yeah, that’s ok come in,” He wished people would start outright asking him their questions instead of playing games with his anxiety like this.

 

Gladio gently closed the door, toeing off his shoes and running his hands along Prompto’s shoulders as he stood facing away from him. “Hey,” he spoke softly, trying to ease the blonde’s tension a bit.

 

“Hey to you too,” Prompto’s voice barely above a whisper, eyes staring holes into the floor, still in thought.

 

“Can I ask what you’re feeling? For once i can’t get a read on you. You can talk to me,” he smoothed his hands over Prompto’s bare arms, leaning in to place a kiss on the back of his neck.

 

“I...surprised? Terrified? Touched? Mortified? All of the above?” Prompto crossed his arms, grasping at his own elbows.

 

Gladio hummed in response, “it’s a huge decision, Prom, you can take as much time as you need to-”

 

“Oh. oh no I’m definitely accepting. That’s not what I’m hung up on.” 

 

Gladio stopped his caresses, spinning Prompto around to face him. “Excuse me?”

 

“Why...why wouldn’t I? I love Noct. I would do anything for him. Gladio it’s not like….I have a life outside of you guys,” his eyes downcast again, “What happens if you guys start needing to take time away for long periods? I have no one else. I’ve never had anyone but you guys. I can’t be a freeloader off of the crown for the rest of my life. If not this then what? A dead end job for forever? I....if offering my life for the protection of Noctis’ is the one true thing I can do to repay what he’s given me in this life i would do it in this and the next. I would do anything for him. I just…”

 

Gladio waited for Prompto to continue, “I just….this...us,” Prompto reached up to place a hand on Gladio’s face, tracing his cheekbone as he spoke, “If I accept can we….can we have this?” His voice wavered at the end, willing himself to speak the thought he had mulled over since Noctis had asked the question.

 

Gladio looked Prompto eye to eye for a long moment before he leaned in and placed a searing kiss on his mouth. Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, pushing in on the kiss with equal force. Without breaking away, Gladio walked Prompto back a few steps until his hip nudged at the kitchen counter, kissing and licking at each other’s lips continuously. This was the first they had shared such a heated moment, Prompto letting soft moans slip into Gladio’s mouth and into the air as the larger man bit and pulled on his lower lip.

 

Next Prompto knew he was hoisted to sit on the counter in one fluid lift and pulled from behind the knees to straddle Gladio’s waist before he began his assault on Prompto’s throat, using one hand to tilt Prompto’s chin to the side then sliding it up into his hair to run fingers through soft blonde locks and offer a few tugs in a silent order to keep his jaw up. 

 

Prompto’s head was swimming so quickly he couldn’t focus on anything but Gladio’s tugs and pulls and the hot breath moving across his throat and ghosting his collarbone and the undeniable hardness beginning to push against his clothed crotch as Gladio ground his way against Prompto’s trembling and moaning form. 

 

Gladio’s other hand began ghosting up under Prompto’s shirt, feeling his abdomen, lightly touching old etched stretchmarks. He began an aggressive assault on a spot under Prompto’s ear, beginning with gentle licks until he tugged the blonde’s hair harder and sucked down on the spot hard, earning a pained moan of his own name. 

 

In retaliation Prompto pulled back on Gladio’s mane, causing a loud sucking sound from where he had attached himself to Prompto’s neck and returned his assault on Gladio’s mouth, using his tongue to explore inside and get as close as he could to the other man. Gladio hummed in appreciation, returning the motion into Prompto’s own mouth. They parted for only a moment, “which door?” Gladio rumbled.

 

“Left.”

 

“Hold on.”

 

To Prompto’s glee, Gladio lifted him easily by his thighs and carried him to his own room, kissing and sucking spots all down Gladio’s neck before being dropped on his back to bounce on his bed. Before leaning back down Gladio quickly shed his tank top and jacket, exposing the expanse of black inked feathers on taut sculpted muscle Prompto merely dreamed of running his hands over. Prompto let out an involuntary whine, wishing Gladio would join him soon. Gladio chuckled in a low rumble, leaning down close to Prompto, kissing away as his wet lips and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Prompto leaned up, letting Gladio slip the shirt up over his head before laying back down on the comforter. Gladio began an immediate assault on Prompto’s collarbone, kissing and sucking small areas all the way down his torso, taking a moment to gently rub his lips over Prompto’s nipples, teasing while pushing thumbs into his hips. Prompto sighed and keened, loving and absorbing every touch and sweep of hot breath over his all too sensitive body. 

 

Gladio set to work on a hickey on Prompto’s lower abdomen as one hand worked his pants open and pushed them down to his thighs, briefs and all. Flushing completely, Prompto stammered out a strangled moan as Gladio ran a thumb across his already weeping slit. 

 

Before he could get much further, Prompto tugged on Gladio’s hair to bring him to his face, struggling to get Gladio’s own pressing erection free of the confines of his leather pants with his other hand. “i...I’ve gotta be honest b-big guy i-” with merely one stroke Prompto could feel the true girth of Gladio’s erection in his hand, now free of his pants. He dared lean to get a look and take in what his hand could barely cover alone, whispering to himself, “sweet Shiva.”

 

Gladio gruffed, resuming his wet kisses along Prompto’s jawline and stroking his cock languidly, drawing out what high pitched keens he could from the blonde beneath him, “you were saying?” he growled into Prompto’s clavicle.

 

Short of breath and brain turned to mere mush, Prompto tripped over his own words, barely able to focus between Gladio’s weight in his own hand and the increasing slide of the other man’s palm on his own length and thumb each time he rubbed at his tip with every upstroke. “I-i-i-i-I’m n-not gonna. Gladio I’m. I can’t. G-Gladio I’m not gonna l-last,” he stammered, closing his eyes, willing himself to hold on to the bliss for just a moment longer. His strokes on Gladio were erratic and without rhythm, but the grunts and low moans he was releasing onto Prompto’s throat told him he didn’t mind.

 

He lifted his head to meet with Prompto’s face, using one hand to pull at the blonde locks and have him open his eyes to meet his, “come for me.” 

 

That was all it took for Prompto to drop his jaw and moan loud enough through completion he knew his apartment neighbors were bound to hear. His one on one nights with his own hand never prepared him for the ecstasy he would feel releasing between himself and the muscled behemoth of a man above him and wrapped around his own dick at this instant. 

 

Still coming down from his own high, panting and melting into Gladio’s form, sticky with come and sweat between their abdomens, Prompto continued his own administrations on Gladio’s own hard and heavy erection a few more strokes until the larger leaned into Prompto’s shoulder, biting down and groaning into the touches when he rutted into Prompto’s hand one last time and came over his hand in warm thick spurts.

 

They lay there catching their breath for a minute or two, Gladio leaning some of his weight on Prompto’s body, smearing the fluids between them but neither of them minded for now, taking in the afterglow together.

Prompto ran his fingers through Gladio’s sweaty hair, holding him close to his own body with his other arm, “So. We’d be like. Living in the citadel. Together?”

 

Gladio lifted himself to see Prompto’s face again, swiping his sweaty bangs from his eyes, kissing the side of his mouth, “you know we’ll be stuck with each other for good if you agree, right?”

  
“Well I’m stuck to you right now, so forever doesn’t sound too much worse.”


End file.
